


looking for a mystery

by allshadesofindigo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Metaphors, POV, Ziam Oneshot, pre slash, something strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allshadesofindigo/pseuds/allshadesofindigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm sweaters in soft tones and invariable black trousers and a couple of bracelets on your hand. There must have been something shocking and striking and strange behind this costume-ball. </p><p>But you seemed to be just like others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	looking for a mystery

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't really my mother tongue, so I`d be quite grateful if you pointed at some mistakes. Thanks! :)

An ordinary boy in the crowd with his boring, mundane problems and rare, but still boring rising tides of happiness.

Rise and fall of the tide.

Now you see the shape of your future luckiness in front of you and start to swim twice quicker, forgetting about necessity of oxygen and little breaks; you are filled with hope almost in the same way you are filled with water. This is rise of the tide. You paddle to the shore so zealously that you don't even notice calmness with which waves rock you back, into the sea, as if you and your sorrows don't even mean a thing. This is fall of the tide.

Struggling with chaos doesn't mean losing your mind. You always understood everything too literally, Liam. 

And you were the solid “too”: too right and too careful and too balanced. You tried to hide your soul away, just in case: it seemed to me you'd gotten rid of your personality long ago. 

I tried to find the intention, but your eyes in color of almond showed only naturalness and purity. It made me annoyed. A lot. I wanted to find some riddle or mystery or secret. 

But you seemed to be just like others. 

Warm sweaters in soft tones and invariable black trousers and a couple of bracelets on your hand. There must have been something shocking and striking and strange behind this costume-ball.

But no, you painted your personality out with warming smiles and soft voice and laughter that was similar with some melody. Digging it up wasn't as complicated as tiresome. 

But I got excited.

And that's when you started to move away.

“Sorry, can't go out”, “I caught a cold”, “probably later”. I wasn't going to wait till later comes. I ran across you in the most unexpected places with only one aim — to understand. 

But I found only disarming surprise every time. Not fake. Disarming.

You were way more cunning than me: you didn't shoot me with weapon — nor yours or mine, — you deprived me of weapon at all. 

However this, the move of a genuinely clever player, didn't make my zeal to victory smaller. 

You blocked my way with your perfectly acted bewilderment, but I found a loop-hole. 

When I understood that my idea to approach your soul was impossible, I decided to steal in it. 

You resisted. But one day I took your hand into mine and looked into your eyes and that`s when you eventually touched the bottom of abyss with your bare back.

At this second, there was everything in your brown iris. All the fears and alarms and sorrows. You gave yourself up, and I, while standing at the edge of this abyss, only smiled, ironically and self-satisfied.

But then, my face went pale; my pupils increased and my pulse suddenly became more rapid and my palms got covered with thin film of sweat. 

...and I couldn`t help jumping immediately after.


End file.
